Kembali dan Pergi
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Andai, andaikan saja; perasaan ini hanya ilusi, buah mimpi semata juga emosi adalah fabrikasi.— Sekuel "vektor", shoujo-ai, onesided LukaMiku.


**Rating. **T

**Genre. **Friendship/Romance + Angst

**Disclaimer.** Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha dan segala penciptanya.

**Warning(s). **Shoujo-ai/yuri, OOC, bias.

**Prompt. **'Kembali' melambangkan masa lalu, 'Pergi' adalah masa yang akan datang.

**Summary.** Andai, andaikan saja; perasaan ini hanya ilusi, buah mimpi semata juga emosi adalah fabrikasi.— Sekuel "vektor", shoujo-ai, onesided LukaMiku.

**Forewords. **Halo, apa kabar?

Ending yang menggantung akan dilanjutkan dengan sedikit cerita sederhana ^^ semoga pembaca bisa menikmatinya!

Bagi yang belum baca 'vektor', silahkan cari di profile saya, gratis kok!

* * *

**Kembali dan Pergi**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

"_Luka, aku..."_

Ratusan nafas berhenti begitu saja, belum sempat manusia berkata dan waktu sudah mengalir lebih cepat. Itulah yang Megurine Luka rasakan ketika bersama gadis itu, Hatsune Miku. Sepanjang riwayat rival mereka, keakuran memang hal yang jarang. Namun, semua kabur akibat hujan yang turun sederas-derasnya. Luka pun mengambil langkah seribu, lenyap dari hadapan musuh yang baru saja ia sayat dengan pedang terkuat—kata-kata manis sayang tak terasa. Luka menembus hujan, menepi tak lama dan terus berlari kembali, tak peduli.

Kenangan manis—seluruh kenangan bodoh saat mereka sekelas—apakah akan sirna sempurna seperti matahari yang terbenam oleh ganasnya malam?

x x x

[**Kembali.**]

Ketika kelas tengah mengadakan acara menginap saat perpisahan kelas sebelum akhirnya naik ke jenjang berikutnya, Luka menemukan ia berada sekamar dengan Miku, Teto, Rin, juga Lily—memang mereka tidak bisa terpisah. Di kesempatan itu, sama seperti kesempatan lainnya, terkadang Miku mengungkit tentang Shion Kaito yang membuat telinga Luka panas bukan main.

(Apa dunia akan berakhir sekarang?)

Rin dan Luka menjadi yang terakhir untuk acara gosok gigi karena Teto dan Lily yang main air.

"Kira-kira bisa tidur nggak ya, nanti?" Rin yang tengah berkumur mengajak Luka mengobrol.

"Entah." Luka menjawab seadanya. "Lagipula jam segini sudah sepi, kan? Kudengar di luar Big Al sudah menguap."

"Lagi ngapain Miku?" obrolan terus mengalir. "Aku yakin Lily dan Teto sudah melempar-lempar bantal."

Luka berhenti sejenak, "Internetan, mungkin?"

"Oho, bukan stalking?"

"Bukan urusanku juga, Rin."

Perasaan Luka selalu sama, selalu. Miku di anggapan Luka adalah—lucu. Segala yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang sedap dilihat. Miku mudah sekali dipermainkan dengan kata-kata sebagai rival, tingkahnya memang kadang eksentrik tapi—itulah yang Luka suka dari seorang Miku.

"Oh."

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Semua sudah tidur. Sepi."

Luka berhenti di belakang Rin, di mana mereka melihat kamar mereka kosong karena absennya suara dari ketiga orang selain mereka. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Kasur di kamar itu hanya ada satu, mereka berlima tidur menyamping.

"Luka, tolong sini. Miku masih pakai _earphone_." Rin menghela nafas. "Aku matikan handphone-nya, kamu cabut _earphone_-nya ya?"

Luka tergerak dari rencana tidurnya sejenak, beringsut menuju bagian Miku tidur bersama Rin. Gadis itu mencoba untuk selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Miku yang tampak damai di sana.—

—Luka terhenti.

(_Kenapa—kenapa wajah tidurnya begitu—manis. Manis—manis sampai aku ingin—_)

Beberapa senti mendekat.

Lebih dekat.

Menelan ludah, nafas Luka tercekat,

Ia merasa tidak dapat berhenti lagi.

Sentuhan bisa saja ia lakukan,

Sekarang juga.

"Luka? Kok lama?"

Momen yang ia kumpulkan terganggu oleh suara Rin. Bagus, setidaknya, ia tidak lepas kendali.

x x x

Rin menjadi penyelamat Luka saat itu juga, namun ia harus menyia-nyiakan hal berharga di depan mata. Ah, betapa ingatan bila teringat malah membuat pahit. Ingatan Luka mendesah, menutup mata dan meratapi suara air. Di mana ia sekarang? Apa ia masih tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan? Mengapa peta tidak lagi menunjukkan arah? Bagaimana ia bisa pergi dari lika-liku labirin hatinya sendiri? Kenapa Miku harus tercipta—bilamana ia harus di sana, memujanya, sakit karenanya, tanpa bisa sekalipun berucap tentangnya?

**.**

[**Pergi.**]

_Miku._

_Hatsune, Miku._

Nama yang sederhana. Nama yang sangat berarti baginya. Seorang yang jauh dan tidak bisa ia dekap penuh hangat. Berkali-kali Luka harus mendengus kesal, mengeluhkan perilaku Miku yang selalu saja mencari kode terhadap seniornya, namun tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

(_Ingin rasanya menuntaskan penat ini dengan meneriakkan nama itu sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi—_)

Sebuah kisah tidak akan terus berlangsung bahagia, satu sisi koin berkata bahwa kita harus melawan arus agar tidak terhanyut. Kisah juga tidak melulu harus sedih dan menyayat, adakala bunga bernama kebahagiaan bisa tumbuh subur di padang pasir kering.

Luka terhenti, masih dengan tangis yang belum bisa kering. Ia sudah melakukan dosa. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang ia tidak bisa tarik kembali. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengulang rangkaian indah yang rantainya sudah ia hancurkan hingga berantakan. Ia tengah pergi dari kurungan hati namun harus mencabik-cabik momen yang selama ini ia cari namun takkan pernah ia temukan.

Semua—habis.

Segalanya—kikis.

Seluruhnya—ranggas.

Luka terjatuh, berlutut di atas tanah tempat semuanya kembali. Menutup wajahnya, merasakan aliran air matanya yang seirama dengan hujan.

"**LUKA!"**

Langkah itu bisu tertelan genangan air yang membanjiri punggung aspal. Telinga Luka tak lagi dapat mendengar kilauan gemerisik dedaunan. Yang ia dapati sekarang adalah indera perasanya telah disentuh oleh sesuatu yang asing. Miku memeluknya. Miku yang baru saja ia jadikan tempat curahan perasaannya kini ada dekat.

"_Baka._ Kau—kau tidak perlu lari, kan?"

Luka hanya memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, Luka. Aku kesini bukan untuk mengataimu menjijikkan." Masih memeluk Luka, Miku tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi. "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas perasaanmu. Tapi aku, tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaan itu padamu."

Luka menggigit bibirnya.

"Selama ini kau selalu menghindariku agar perasaanmu tidak tumpah...kan? Itu menyakitkan." Miku berucap lagi. "Masih banyak kesempatan, masih banyak orang selain diriku, Luka..."

Luka meraung.

"Tolong, jangan—jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri untukku, Luka. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di sampingmu sebagai seorang rival..."

Luka menggeleng lemah.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." ucapnya. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan terluka lagi seperti ini."

* * *

"_Miku, apakah aku mampu melihat pelangi?"_

.

"_Apakah aku sanggup bertarung dengan diriku sendiri?"_

.

.

"_Wahai hujan, bawa aku pergi, jangan suruh aku kembali."_

"_Aku ingin melihat matahari sekali lagi."_

[**End**]


End file.
